mechmicefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Feey1/Future Plans
So, it's been awhile since my last edits on the Mech Mice Wiki here. Ever since school started up for me, and MM Academy coming out, and other personal things, I've been too busy or tired to work on the wiki here. I've decided that I would focus more on the Mech Mice Fanon Wiki, so I started to write a fan fiction on there to increase traffic. It's worked! On average, I guess about 30 people view the wiki everyday. I also have seen that this wiki has grown a lot, more and more editors and the community is really developed. When I first joined this wiki I was basically the only editor, so I had to set a basis for the community to grow on...and eventually the wiki took off. You guys have been editing so much, I have nothing left to do here. So I started to do other things, like set up the network's Twitter account, and try to bring more traffic here. I know the tweeting on the Twitter account is a bit low, I sometimes forget to retweet things by the Mech Mice Team, etc. I'm proud of the network's current state, and how things are going. If you follow me on Twitter or YouTube, you've probably seen that I've started a new Let's Play series of Mech Mice Academy. I plan to do more Let's Play's in the future, involving Minecraft and other games I happen to record myself playing. So, all in all, I'm going to be giving this wiki's current community the ability to function without me almost entirely. I'm going to promote someone to bureaucrat, finish up some things, and then move on. I'll still handle keeping the Mech Mice Wiki Network in check, it's not a big pain in the butt. I'll most likely keep a lot of my focus on the Fanon Wiki, and try to drive more and more traffic to there. So basically, I'm giving the wiki over to you guys! This community has been great at updating the articles, and doing things that would take forever for me to do alone. You guys are hard workers, and I'm proud of that. So, I feel like I should start working on the wiki network's future. The Mech Mice Fanon Wiki will have to be re-written a lot, and I plan to get to that. I'll most likely wipe the canvas clean over there, and invite editors to come and create epic stories and write about other things. I'll also try to get the Twitter account more active, and draw more people here. This network of wikis is where people should go for all things Mech Mice, they just need to know that. So be sure to tell people on Twitter and other social networks about this group of wikis, and maybe we can make a great database and have fun while doing so. Long blog, but I find it necessary. Thanks for reading, and I promise I'll work harder like you guys do. Keep in mind I am in highschool now, so school is going to be a hindrance to me. I'll try my best anyways. Leave your comments! --'User:Feey1|Speak to me!' 05:15, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts